gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrianne Curry
Adrianne Marie Curry (born August 6, 1982) is an American model, reality TV personality and spokeswoman. She is best known as the first winner of America's Next Top Model. She was formerly married to former star of The Brady Bunch Christopher Knight who has portrayed Peter Brady on the series. Career Modeling Curry won the first cycle of America's Next Top Model. Curry was signed to Wilhlmina Models in New York City where she has modeled for several magazines including Life & Style Weekly, Us Weekly, Star, OK!, Stuff, People, Maxim ''(and has made Maxim's top 100 list in 2005), Spanish Marie Claire, Von Dutch, Von Dutch Watches, Salon City, Macy's, Famous Stars and Straps, Lucky, Ed Hardy, Kinis Bikinis, Beverly Hills Choppers'' and Merit Diamonds. Curry's runway shows include Anne Bowen Spring 2005, Jamie Pressley, Pamela Anderson's Line, Ed Hardy, Von Dutch and Christopher Deane. She has appeared in a commercial for the Merit Diamonds Sirena Collection that ran from November 2004 to January 2006. Curry has appeared on the cover of (and in a nude pictorial) of Playboy magazine in February 2006. Prior to this, Curry returned for a second cover and nude pictorial in the January 2008 issue of the magazine as well. Curry made Playboy's top 25 sexiest women in 2008, along with the top 100 Playboy spreads 2008 edition. In late 2006, Curry modeled for a technological demo created by Nvidia to showcase their video cards. Curry is the official spokeswoman for The Flex Belt with Denise Richards. Television and Film Curry was a co-host on the GSN series Ballbreakers airing from 2005 til 2006. Prior to this, she also appeared along with her former ex-hubby Christopher Knight in the 2006 GSN special Worldwide Webgames. In 2006, Curry appeared on Gameshow Marathon's Match Game episode as a celebrity panelist. She starred in Rock Me Baby (2004) and Half & Half (2003) on UPN. Curry has also appeared on Dirt starring Courtney Cox with whom she shared scenes with. Curry has appeared in the music video for Click Five called Just the Girl along with her ex-hubby Christopher Knight. Curry appeared on VH1's celeb science fiction reality series Celebrity Paranormal Project in 2006, also along with her former ex-hubby Christopher Knight. Curry has appeared on WEtv's From Russia with Love. The show documents her trip to Russia. It aired on November 2007. She has also starred in films Fallen Angels, Light Years Away and Jack Rio. In early 2005, Curry appeared on VH1's fourth season of The Surreal Life. After the season ended, Curry and fellow house guest Christopher Knight began dating and later moved in together. On September 11, 2005; VH1 began airing My Fair Brady, a show that documented their life together and paid her an estimated $450,000. The show led her to being featured in Maxim's Hot 100, a list of their of the "hottest" women on earth and ranked #100 on the Maxim Hot 100 Women of 2005. Season 3 of My Fair Brady began airing on January 21, 2008 and focused on Curry's breast enhancement surgery and Knight's competing (and contrary) desire to start a family. In June 2008, Curry and her family and friends appeared on NBC's Celebrity Family Feud hosted by Al Roker. Between November and December 2010, Curry worked as the "Resident Celebrity Gamer" panelists judge on the second series of The Tester, a reality show for the Playstation Network. Since then, she has returned to the panel in the third series which began on February 7, 2012. Curry hosted the live coverage of Blizzcon for Direct TV in 2011, as well as hosting live from E3 for Namco Bandai in both 2011 and 2012. Most recently, Curry has teamed up with comic book legend Stan Lee to create her show "Superfans" for his new YouTube channel, "Stan Lee's World of Heroes". The series starts to air each week on Youtube since October 2012. Personal Life Christopher Knight proposed to Adrianne Curry on the season finale of My Fair Brady, on VH1 which aired on November 6, 2005. The show was renewed for a second season for which it began on June 2006 and focused on the couple's wedding preparations. The couple wed in Curry's hometown of Joliet, IL on May 29, 2006 in a gothic-styled wedding. Curry's reason that she wanted a gothic-themed styled weding is that "I wanted to go as gothic as I could and as traditional as I could without ruffling anyone's feathers...I wanted to have a black dress...but I knew it would break my grandmother's heart!" In 2007, both Curry and Knight appeared on the daytime talk show Dr. Phil to discuss their marital issues on an episode dealing with large age gaps in relationships. as host Dr. Phil McGraw predicted that their style of arguing (particularly on Knight's hurtful comments) was a strong predictor of impending divorce in couples. The couple announced their separations with each other on May 29, 2011. The couple filed for divorce on August 11, 2011. Curry is openly bisexual, In addition to being a big Star Wars fan, she enjoys cosplay, reads the A song of Ice and Fire novels, watches Game of Thrones and plays World of Warcraft. Show hosted *''Ballbreakers'' Shows appeared *''America's Next Top Model'' *''Worldwide Webgames'' *''Gameshow Marathon'' *''Gimme My Reality Show'' *''Celebrity Family Feud'' (2008 version) *''Playboy Shootout'' *''The Tester'' (Playstation Network Exclusive) Links Official Website from Fashion Model Directory Her Twitter Page Her Facebook Page Category:Hostesses Category:Match Game Panelists Category:People Category:1982 Births